Two Sides Intertwined
by SamXa
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. Everyone has their own demons locked away. Everyone has something to hide. And now they want out. How can we fight against something we refuse to believe in? Rated M for blood & gore.
1. Discovering

**:A/N:**

**This is my first time writing a story like this, so please don't criticize me too badly. .**

**The character 'Scott' is owned by BoulderTheDragon. Go read his stuff. It's great.**

**Lumpy is of course property of Mondo Media. I don't own him, just what happens to him.**

**Sammy is mine. ^^**

**Okay, without further ado, here we goes.**

_Friday morning. Give or take around 3am or so. The weather outside is loud and really kicking._

_My head hurts. Probably due to the music I've listened to all bloody day. But that would cause just a minor headache. This was a pretty bad migraine._

_I'm not about to sleep anytime soon. I might as well just get up and take care of the head pounding. Up from the bed and to the bathroom. Open the mirror door and grab the aspirin. _

_I took a good look at myself in the mirror. Needless to say I've looked better. I sighed and opened my mouth, checking my fangs._

_Wait.. Fangs.. I don't have fangs.._

_I looked to my ears. They were pointed up, torn and shaggy. Which couldn't be right. My ears are cute and rounded, not ripped in a bloody half, looking like I was run over by more than the required weight limit of a large delivery truck._

_The background all around my reflection was twisted. Instead of my bathroom, it looked like some kind of cheap horror scene locale. There were coffins... Hanging skeletons... Nailed corpses to the walls, the floors, the ceiling..._

_But what horrified me the most.. Was the eyes. The lack of eyes.. My large and adorable eyes were gone.. Missing.. Bloodied eye sockets with a horrifying void of lifelessness.. _

_Then blood began to flow nonstop from the sockets. Grotesque dark crimson with the random piece of what I assumed to be tissue along with it. My mouth began to seep with the viscous fluid. It opened up, more rows of fangs filled the visage of my reflection. The horrible mess continued to flow, staining my lips, my chest, from my eyes down my cheeks. _

_I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. My once adorable expression has become a twisted, horrific visage. I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream. I wanted to just run out of there. But as much as I had tried, I just couldn't move. _

_But then something happened. I was able to move my arm. I brought my hand to my face to feel. But the reflection did not. The creature in the mirror just stared right at me. I moved my arms. Moved my head around. I did every motion one could think of right there in the mirror. But the bloodied doppelganger just smiled and tilted its head at me._

_Slowly but surely, it brought it's own hands up to its face. The fingers were all bone, sharpened like claws. Meat and skin tissue still futilely clung on to the rotting limb. It brought them up to its face, covering its eyes and tilting its head down, as if it was in tears. I heard sobbing. A shrill tone, sounding like a little girl in G major. It was crying. I was crying. _

_Reaching for it, I whimpered out in fear and in sadness. I put my hand on the glass of the mirror. I couldn't get through it, but it knew I was touching it. The sobbing stopped, but the head stayed down. I tilted my head. I was curious. In total fear, but curious. The sobbing turned to laughter. The laughing grew louder, and louder, and louder. Soon I couldn't hear myself crying out. I knew I was screaming against it, but I couldn't hear. Just the laughter of this insane reflection. Finally, its head shot up quickly to grin wickedly at me. The bloodied eyes now glaring, burning right into my mind._

_The mouth opened, revealing the devilish teeth from before. It grabbed the mirrors edge. With one leap, it jumped through the mirror with a bloodlusting scream of horror. I felt pinned. Against the wall or the floor, I couldn't tell. But it had me down. I felt the claws piercing through my arms, slicing through my fur deep into my skin. Neither my eyes or my mouth would close. I didn't make a sound. The powerful jaws of the demon ripped through my neck, chewing on raw flesh and soon muscle as it bit through to the bone. My blood was everywhere. I couldn't breathe. Slowly my sense of touch disappeared. I couldn't feel anything. All I could see was a slow burning in my eyes. Bright red clouded my vision. Slowly everything became dark. The only sounds were that of the creature laughing hysterically and what I assume to be my skin and meat tearing along with my blood splattering._

_Before I knew it, I was screaming in my bed._

_The light outside gave me the idea that it's past the morning hours. My bed was full of sweat. I was in tears. I gripped my blanket tight. Feeling around my neck and my arms, I felt no blood or any signs of mutilation. I let out a long drawn out sigh and fell back into bed. _

"_...It was just a dream..."_

_The phone rang within a minute. Slowly I managed to get myself out of the sheets to go answer it. Passing by the bathroom, the mirror showed my true reflection. I shivered. It all felt so real._

_Sure enough, my best friend Scott was on the line. _

"_Hey Sammy! Where are you? The carnival is almost over and you haven't seen Mr. Lumpy try to swallow a sword yet! C'mon!" _

_From the distance I could hear a grown man screaming and crying. _

"_I'll be... Right there..." _

_I hung up the phone. Sighing, I slowly trudged to the other side of the room to my closet. My eyes couldn't help but dart to the mirror in the bathroom. I checked over all my facial features. Everything seemed to be alright. Nothing bleeding, nothing missing. Was it all really just a dream?_

_Looking closely, I could see a small marking on my neck. A simple letter 'L' was engraved with what looked like blood. _

_I froze in place. It could easily be a birthmark I never noticed or maybe an injury I received sometime ago. _

_Or maybe..._

_I shook my head. It couldn't be. It was a dream. Dreams don't have any meaning in the real world. I was told this ever since I was about seven years old. I couldn't sit and dwell on it. I had to meet up with Scott at the carnival. Maybe that was what I needed to calm myself down._

_I looked in the mirror a final time. I waved myself off and turned to leave. But had I focused just a second longer... I would've caught my reflection waving good bye as I left. _

_Dream or not. Something has happened._


	2. Worsening

**A/N**

**Again, shout out to BoulderTheDragon for being very supportive and nice. ^w^**

**All the Happy Tree Friends characters are of course property of Mondo Media Studios.**

**The brief Resident Evil reference is owned by Capcom.**

**Sammy is mine.**

**Scott belongs to aforementioned BoulderTheDragon.**

**This AN is pointless, so let's move on.**

_Right turn at the end of the street._

_Left turn at the light._

_Straight down the road until you see the giant wheel._

_And there it is._

_The annual Woodland Carnival was held every year during the Fall. It had some kind of meaning, but I don't remember what it was. Something about having plentiful crops for the rest of the season or something. Regardless of what it stood for, the carnival was something the entire Tree Village looked forward to every year. From infectious concession treats to the mediocre attractions, the fair was every child's dream getaway._

_All of the denizens of the small town would gather and have fun together under all the bright lights and creepy tunes that one would expect to hear at such a location. The sounds of the mechanical rides thundering through, the laughter of all ages flooding the scene, and often the screaming of someone having their first freak out on the Ferris wheel. If you could hear yourself think, then you needed your hearing checked. I'm sure none of these people ever heard of silent entertainment. So many people crowded the walkways between the confections and the rides, it was very hard not to bump into people as you took a step. If you ever lost a friend several years ago, odds are you would find them in line for the roller coaster._

_Which is where I happened to find my friend. I didn't lose him, but the point still remains. _

"Sammy! You made it!"

_I could never see how he could be cheerful almost all the time. It's like there was always something to be happy for in his eyes. It was such an irritating quality, but yet..._

"Holy hell girl.. What happened to you? Got hit by a flying math book or something?"

_I just realized that, given the events of my sleepless night, I hardly did anything to make myself the least bit presentable before I left the house. I'm sure my face looked more like I was hit by a math book. Probably a truck of math books. _

"_I.. Well..."_

_Good response Sam. Now you look like a bum and sound like one too._

"Hehe. It's okay. Just wash up a little, you look like you've been crying for hours."

_I wasn't sure what to think of that comment. But washing up sounded like a great idea at this point. I started walking over to where the only small building in the park stood, taking the turn to find the restrooms. I stopped midway through the door. Instantly, the memory of last night hit me so hard I almost fell back. _

_The small mirrors in the bathroom were dirty and smudged to the point where one couldn't see themselves in it no matter how hard you wash it. Even with that, I could still see myself just barely in the reflection. _

_In that one second, I saw it._

_The creature._

_It winked at me._

_I blinked a few times. It disappeared. The sharp pains at my neck and arms returned quickly after. I rose my hands to my neck. I still didn't scream or shout. My eyes didn't close. But the pain was searing through the flesh under my fur. It burned. I felt my throat sear in pain. I couldn't breathe. Even with all this affliction, I still couldn't move. Just like last night. I stood perfectly still, my head was tilted to the sky. My eyes and mouth remained open. I just stood there. Burning. Suffering. Choking._

_But then as fast as it came, it left._

_My breathing resumed as normal, the burning was gone, I could move again. The reflection showed the real me. My tearstreaked face was the only thing staring back at me now. I had to take a moment to calm myself down._

_The same pain as before. The same horrible feelings of death. But this wasn't a dream. The pain felt real before, and it sure as hell felt real now. But that could only mean that last night..._

_...last night wasn't a dream..._

_I could hear Scott outside calling for me, making sure I was alright. What did I come in here for again... Right. Clean up. Taking my view from the mirror to the sink, I had turned the water faucet on and washed up the dried tears and such from the night. My fur had become stained with something that wouldn't wash off, but it didn't look like what should've been just tears._

_It was blood. _

_Dried blood stained my fur near my eyes._

_That was all the proof I needed. Whatever happened last night was real. Thousands of thoughts assaulted my mind at once. If it was real, I should be dead. I should still be laying lifeless on my bathroom floor, my arms skewered and my throat torn out. I should be in a large puddle of my own blood. I should be dead. But here I stood, feeling as alive as ever. And if it was real, then what I saw in the mirror... What I just saw a few seconds ago... That creature is real... And whoever or whatever it was, it could hurt me severely. And it knew it._

_I heard a knock from outside. Most likely just Scott checking up on me. Time wasn't going that fast I thought, that or he's just one of those people who worry too much. I tried my hardest to clean the dried blood on me and washed up the rest of my face. I didn't look in the mirror to check if I got it. I wasn't about to risk another look at that visage of terror that resembled me so closely. I took in a deep sigh. It didn't seem like it at first, but I could tell that I was still high strung from recent events, and I couldn't let Scott even think for a second that something was wrong. _

_That brought something else to mind. No one is going to believe this. This is something straight out of a horror movie to most normal people. Although I sure as hell didn't imagine the bloody assault from that creature, this was something that was sure to denounce me as mental. As much as I wanted to tell someone, let the world know of what's going on, I knew I couldn't for the sake of my, and maybe the sake of others well being. _

_Walking out of the restrooms, I met back up with Scott. He seemed eager to hang out today, a bit different from his usual demeanor of 'I don't care' or 'Whatever'. I suppose he was just worried about me. I haven't given no reason for him to think so I guess, so I'll have to deal with it._

"_How long have you been out here anyways Scott?"_

"Heh. A bit too long. I got to help out some people set up their stands and everything. Cuddles is really banking on us to support his stand for school."

"_Interesting."_

"Hell yeah it is! He's making this thing where you push a button..."

_I kind of started to tune him out after he went on with his description of Cuddles' project, an attempt to bring in more money and support to the school I suppose. He just continued to rant on and on as we approached the tents in the fields. I'm not sure why someone would want these when they can go to the front attractions and the like. But I'm not about to complain. _

_As we reached one of the back tents, we were greeted by our teacher Mr. Lumpy. _

"Hullo kids! How are we today?"

"_Good.."_

"That's great! Come on you two! Toothy needs help putting the signs up!"

_The beaver was in the back putting up signs to decorate. Or something.. I didn't know for sure. In the corner sat the yellow rabbit we came to see, playing some video game with his pink girlfriend._

"No! Grab that! Shoot the zombie!"

"I'm trying to shoot the zombie! Shoot the damn hunter!"

"I'm trying! Shoot the freaking zombie!"

"I can't shoot the zombie if I- .. Oh look, now we're dead."

"Stop complaining, we have a first aid spray. Round two! Let's go!"

_I swear they sounded like such dorks. I looked at the television set they were playing on. Sure enough they were aiming their little white remotes at the screen shooting zombies and other assorted monsters. _

_But as I looked at the screen, I could see the reflection of some kind of other monster I hadn't seen. _

_And the pains returned in full force..._

_It didn't take as long as before for me to recover this time. It seemed like only a few seconds of torture before I was able to see everything again. I was leaning back against the tent walls with my hand to my forehead. Toothy was at my side fanning me with something._

"_What.. What are you doing..?"_

"Just fanning you, you looked really hot and about to pass out. I think you did pass out actually. Maybe you should stay inside with the fan for a bit. I'll get Scott to help me set up the stand."

"You'll do what?"

"_Thanks.. I guess.."_

_I sat down in a spare sofa that was empty. I closed my eyes. If just the reflection of the TV could let him see me and hurt me..._

_...He had me..._


End file.
